FIGS. 16(a) and 16(b) show an airflow-direction adjustment device for a vehicle disclosed in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 of Patent Document 1. The structure comprises a case (frame) set in such a way as to blow out air to outside from a front-side opening portion; five fins 12, 14, 16, 18, and 20 disposed approximately in parallel relative to an opposed support portion (second connection element) 44 inside the case 10, and located on right and left side faces wherein one end side in a plate width direction is pivotally supported turnably through pins 42 respectively; a link mechanism associating four fins 12, 14, 18, and 20 among the aforementioned fins to move; a button 54 and an operation element 52 as a switch linked to the link mechanism; and the like. The aforementioned structure can adjustably switch between a parallel air-blowing mode in FIG. 16(a) wherein the aforementioned fins become approximately parallel to each other, and a scattered air-blowing mode in FIG. 16(b) wherein among the aforementioned fins, the first fins 14 and 18 sandwiching the intermediate fin 16, and the second fins 12 and 20 are turned in the directions opposite to each other.
Here, the link mechanism is interposed between a first connection element 24 disposed movably forward against an urging force of a return spring 40, and each fin 12, 14, 16, 18, and 20. Namely, in the example, the link mechanism is formed by pins 22 located on one side face of each fin and provided approximately in a middle in the plate width direction; and slot-shaped links 26, 28, 30, 32, and 34 provided in the first connection element 24 and fitting into the pins 22. The links 26 and 28, and the links 32 and 34 are formed in arc grooves inclined in the directions opposite to each other. Then, in order to switch from the parallel air-blowing mode in FIG. 16(a) to the scattered air-blowing mode in FIG. 16(b), when the button 54 is pushed, the first connection element 24 moves forward against the urging force of the spring 40 by the operation element 52, and a state after the movement thereof is maintained through a latch mechanism 56. In the process, each fin 12, 14, 16, 18, and 20 is guided in a groove shape of the links 26, 28, 30, 32, and 34 wherein each pin 22 corresponds so as to be switched to the scattered air-blowing mode. When the push button 54 is pushed again, the latch mechanism 56 releases the push button, so that the first connection element 24 is returned to the original position by the urging force of the spring 40, and each fin is guided by the links 26, 28, 30, 32, and 34 wherein each pin 22 corresponds so as to be switched to the parallel air-blowing mode.
Also, in the Patent Document 1, in the aforementioned structure, there are disclosed two modified examples wherein the aforementioned link mechanism is modified. Among those, in the link mechanism disclosed in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 in the Patent Document 1 (not shown in the drawings), the fins 12 and 14 on a lower side are turnably connected relative to the first connection element 24 through each arm pivotally supported by common pins 62; the fins 18 and 20 on an upper side are turnably connected relative to the first connection element 24 through each arm pivotally supported by the common pins 62; and the intermediate fin 16 is fitted into the slot-shaped link 30 provided in the first connection element 24 through the pin 22.
In the link mechanism disclosed in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6 in the Patent Document 1, the fins 12 and 14 on the lower side are turnably connected relative to the first connection element 24 through links 60 and 70; the fins 18 and 20 on the upper side are turnably connected relative to the first connection element 24 through the links 60 and 70; and the intermediate fin 16 having two structures is connected by the link, and fitted into the slot-shaped link 30 provided in the first connection element 24 through the pin 22.